


ZOO

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [98]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Zoo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn jest pracownikiem w Zoo i zatrzaskuje się w klatce z małpkami. Louis jest kustoszem i się z nim droczy i nie chce go wypuścić dopóki nie dostanie buziaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZOO

\- Boże, po jaką cholerę wpakowałem się w pracę w zoo? – mamrotał Zayn, powłócząc nogami po jednej z pustych alejek.  
           Minęła już jakaś godzina od zamknięcia zoo i Zayn, jako opiekun małp, musiał do nich zajrzeć, sprawdzić, czy nic im nie dolega i być może jeszcze nakarmić. Wbrew wszystkiemu co mówił, Zayn naprawdę lubił swoją pracę, ale był zmęczony trzydziestostopniowym upałem i bandą rozwrzeszczanych dzieci.  
           Dotarł do wybiegu dla małp i przez długi czas męczył się z zaganianiem ich do klatki.  
 - Lola, no dalej, patrz, mam tu banana, no zobacz, pyszny jest! – zagruchał Zayn, machając szympansicy jedzeniem przed oczami.  
           Małpa wydęła wargi i podpierając się przednimi kończynami, podbiegła do niego, niemal wyrywając mu banana z ręki. Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i krótko pogłaskał ją po głowie, po czym zamknął za nią klatkę, obracając się w stronę ostatniego z szympansów, najbardziej upartego.  
 - George… – zaczął, ostrzegawczym tonem, ale małpa nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, zajęta wybieraniem mrówek z trawy i wkładaniem ich do buzi. – No dalej, Georgie, nie daj się prosić.  
           Namawiał go przez kilkanaście minut, aż w końcu George podbiegł do niego, wskakujac mu na plecy i zarzucając długie ręce przez jego szyję. Zayn ugiął się pod nieoczekiwanym ciężarem, ale z uśmiechem ruszył przez wybieg, otwierając drzwi klatki.  
 - No dalej, George, schodzimy – mruknął, a kiedy małpa w końcu ześlizgnęła się z jego pleców, uderzyła w drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się z charakterystycznym, metalowym dźwiękiem.  
 - No chyba sobie ze mnie żartujecie… – Zayn zahaczył palcami o kraty i pociągnął je do siebie, ale te ani dgnęły.  
           Spróbował jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ale drzwi ani drgnęły. Zrezygnowany obrócił się w stronę małp, które w większości pozajmowały swoje miejsca w gniazdach i układały się do snu.  
 - Świetna robota, nie ma co, Georgie – burknął i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się plecami o kraty.  
           To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień. Powieki zaczynały mu opadać, kiedy usłyszał radosne pogwizdywanie, które z całą pewnością nie dochodziło od małp. Poderwał się na nogi i przycisnął do krat, rozglądając się po ciemnym zoo. Po chwili jedna z lamp oświetliła postać mężczyzny, który szedł alejką, pogwizdując i podrzucając w dłoni klucze.  
 - Hej! – zawołał Zayn, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.  
           Mężczyzna przekrzywił głowę i ostrożnie wszedł na wybieg szympansów, rozglądając się z uwagą.  
 - Hej! – powtórzył Zayn, uderzając ręką w kratę.  
           Kiedy chłopak podszedł bliżej, Zayn rozpoznał w nim Louisa, kustosza zoo, który uśmiechał się drwiąco.  
 - Cześć, Zaynie – rzucił, mrugając. – Pracowity dzień?  
 - Ta, niesamowicie – warknął Zayn, przeklinając w duchu, że musiał to być akurat Louis irytujący Tomlinson. – Możesz mnie wypuścić?  
 - Och, a nie wszedłeś tam specjalnie? – Louis uniósł brwi.  
 - Tak, specjalnie zatrzasnąłem się w klatce z małpami.  
 - Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie perwersyjne upodobania, Zayn! – zaśmiał się Louis, podchodząc bliżej.  
           Zayn fuknął i cofnął się o krok, widząc, jak Louis splata palce na kratach i uśmiecha się perfidnie.  
 - Po prostu mnie wypuść, okej? Nie mam zamiaru spędzić tu całej nocy.  
 - Hm… – Louis podrapał się po karku. – A co dostanę w zamian?  
 - Louis! Nie możesz po prostu zrobić czegoś bezinteresownie?  
           Louis odrzucił głowę do tyłu i roześmiał się, przeczesując palcami włosy.  
 - Nie, raczej nie.  
 - Czego chcesz? – westchnął Zayn, zrezygnowanym głosem.  
           Jeśli będzie musiał mu postawić piwo, ugotować obiad, czy umówić z którymś z swoich kumpli – niech będzie, zrobi to. Naprawdę nie podobała mu się myśl spędzenia nocy na twardej ziemi w otoczeniu, bądź co bądź, dzikich zwierząt.  
\- Niech pomyślę… – Louis uśmiechnął się z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy i Zayn był pewien, że dobrze się bawi. – Może… o, tak. Buziaka. Poproszę buziaka.  
           Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.  
 - Chyba sobie żartujesz!  
 - Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz, równie dobrze możesz zostać tu całą noc. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem pewien, że szympansy cię przytulą i ogrzeją, bo w końcu noce są dość chłodne.  
           Zayn zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od nerwowego szczękania.  
 - Po prostu daj mi klucze…  
 - Och, masz na myśli te klucze? – Louis przysunął pęczek kluczy do twarzy Zayna i pomachał nimi wesoło.  
           Zayn wysunął palce przez kraty i zacisnął je w powietrzu, bo Louis zdążył się odsunąć, cmokając z niezadowoleniem.  
 - Nie, nie mogę. Niestety, nie masz uprawnień, by posiadać te klucze.  
 - Cholera, Lou!  
 - Buziak, czy noc z szympansami, Zaynie? – Louis uśmiechnął się perfidnie.  
           Zayn westchnął, zaciskając ze złością powieki i wypuścił pokonane westchnięcie, czując, jak jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
 - W porządku, niech będzie – mruknął w końcu.  
           Louis uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i wsunął klucz do zamka, przekręcając go. Otworzył drzwi i wypuścił Zayna, zamykając je za nim i odwracając się do niego z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Zayn pochylił się nad nim i kiedy chłopak przymknął oczy, Zayn musnął ustami jego policzek.  
 - Hej! – zawołał Louis oburzonym głosem.  
 - No co? – Zayn założył ręce na piersi i przekrzywił głowę z perfidnym uśmiechem. – Nie mówiłeś, gdzie mam cię pocałować.


End file.
